


Special Treatment

by Queerdinary



Series: Established Vignettes [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Mild S&M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary
Summary: An away mission goes awry, but Seven has the situation well in hand.





	Special Treatment

COMBAT AWAY MISSION PWP

 

Captain Janeway ducked behind the outcropping, narrowly avoiding the next volley of fire.  
  
“I repeat, Captain to the bridge, two to beam out immediately-“ her voice was broken by a grunt as a stray blast seared past her shoulder, burning away part of her uniform, and not just bit of  flesh. She looked over her shoulder, located the sharpshooter and with grace that belayed both her mounting stress and injury, brought him down.

“How’s that signal boost coming, Seven?”

She risked taking her eyes of their assailants and cut her gaze to her partner. Her hair was mussed, half down, curling around her face with leaf litter studded through it. Her suit was torn and as she looked up at her, Kathryn winced as she saw the woman’s split lip. They were both pressed up behind a sheet of rock at the head of a twisting mountain pass and she knew that in the narrow space Seven didn’t have much room to work.

“I-“ Seven continued to stare up from where she was squatting, and the look that she gave her made her heart stop. _She’s looking at me like this is the last time she’ll see my face._

“I lack the proper tools. I will… improvise.”  
Her tone was calm, but Janeway could hear emotion tinging the edges. She watched for a moment longer as Seven deftly handled the beacon with her right hand, steadied it, and then snaked out her assimilation tubules for a more… hands on approach.

“---Captai---a --- cannot---- lock—“

  
Tuvok’s voice was tinny and distorted through the comm-badge and Janeway cursed the ion storm, and their local ‘welcome’ party. _Damn their lying lizard faces, damn their disruptor rifles, and their cold-bloody-mindedness and, and their fucking scaly tales._ Another blast shook their shelter and a shower of stones slid past them. Over the sound, Janeway hear a small gasp of pain and her eyes jumped back to Seven. The woman was still working, steadfast and resolutely, but there was a slick red slice down the left side of her ribcage.

 _That’s_ it. She felt some of her panic slide away in the face of a cold fury. _Katie wants a new pair of leather boots._ Bracing her injured shoulder, she rolled out, exposed for a heartbeat- and after a punishing round of return fire, pulled herself back in on the opposite side of the entrance.  Seven was just a bit closer and after a moment of consideration, Janeway made up her mind. With as little motion and sound as she could, she unfastened her badge and covering it up with a soothing gesture across Sevens shoulder, affixed it to the other woman. _If they can only pick one to get out in time, they won’t have to carry the burden of that choice._ She placed her hand on the back of Sevens neck and leaned down to place a quick kiss on top of her head… _and I won’t have to deal with myself if I can’t get her out_. _I need to buy as much time as I can._ She glanced up and  took in the structure of the rock face above them.  _That’ll do._ She hoisted her weapon and sent part of the formation tumbling down to block the way in front of them. _That’ll do nicely._

“That will not help us with the signal Captain” Seven said flatly as Janeway urged her further down the crevasse, away from the now unstable wall of earth.

“It will help us not be blast craters. On you go.” She tried to keep her voice light _. A Captain is cool headed in a crisis. A Captain protects her crew… and goes down with the ship._ She was guiding Seven along, her partner's focus dialed in only on the abused metal in her grip _. A good thing too_ , she thought as the earth shook beneath them and they both stumbled over loose shale, _she’d have fallen_. She cupped Seven’s elbow in her hand, propelling them both down an increasingly tight corridor. They rounded a bend- stumbling from another weapons discharge and Kathryn felt an implant on Seven’s upper arm slice through her palm. She didn’t let go. She felt surreal as she watched the red soak in and stain her lover’s ragged clothes. _A little red flower- get it together Katie. A Captain is calm, a Captain is calm…_ Shaking her head to clear herself of lingering insipid thoughts, she took stock of their new surroundings. _Well shit_. The last tremor had made further progress impossible.

“Well, looks like we’ll have to sit tight.” There wasn’t actually any room to sit, so she leaned against one wall, slid down as far as she could and braced her leg against the other. _A relaxed posture, a confidant one. I’m in control_. “They’ll have us out.”

  
She tried to keep the lie out of her voice.  Janeway knew her ship, knew it inside out and backwards from each air vent, to the plasma relays, to the stiches in her command chair- and knew that with this storm there’d only be enough resources for one beam out if that beacon couldn’t be repaired.

“Got a lock Captain!” Harry’s voice came through clear, and a excited, “ We’ll get you out first, recalibrate, and then have Seven too!”  
  
_He doesn’t know. That’s why he’s hailing, and not Tuvok. Tuvok couldn’t fool Seven- Tuvok knows me well enough to guess what I’ve done._

“Energizing!”

Seven set down the beacon, and turned to face her with a self-assured half-smile, “I will not move from this-“ Her eyes widened as she felt the beam, her hand racing up to her shoulder to find the Captain’s badge and the look in her eyes was absolutely murderous. Anything else she would have said was whisked away as she de-materialized. _I do not envy the crew of the transporter room._   

  
With a grim smile, she reached for the beacon and held it in her hands. It was almost finished, but then again, so was the whole mountain. She reached around in her pocket, fumbled out her multi-tool and began making some small, careful adjustments to the circuits that Seven had been repairing. _This will only take a minute. I can be calm for a minute._ She worked head bent low in the half light and it was with supreme satisfaction she exhaled 10 minutes, and as many blasts later, when the little thing blinked to life. It was only a second or two later when she heard Tuvok’s voice, and felt the familiar tingling of the beam.

Janeway opened her eyes in sickbay a moment later and wondered what fresh hell she’d stepped into. It looked like a small tornado had ripped the place apart. She whirled around to see Seven arguing viciously with several members of Tuvok’s security detail, each of them trying to hold Seven back and meeting an unholy resistance.

“Enough.” She spoke calmly. Immediately Seven focused on her and stilled, her face returning to its usual detached demeanor. Janeway continued to talk to the security team. “I expect a full report of what went wrong planet side, on my desk by 0800 tomorrow.” She paused, visibly raking her eyes over the scene, “What went wrong _here_?”  
  
“When Seven of Nine arrived on the transport pad, she was… disoriented” A young ensign offered, “We transferred her to medical where she had a… disagreement… with the EMH.”

“And where is the Doctor now?”

“He has been temporarily deactivated.”

“I see.” Janeway kept her voice level, even as her pulse was thundering through her. The vacant expression on Seven’s face was a clear warning. “You’re dismissed.”

Seven waited patiently as the gold uniforms filed out, and as the doors hissed closed, she reached for a tricorder that was lying askew on the nearby tabletop.  
  
“Sit on the bed Kathryn.”  
_I see. Not ‘Captain’. I’m in trouble._ She didn’t move though. _  
_ “Seven, I’ll call for the Doctor and he can patch me up. You should be looked at too-“ but Seven was already running the tricorder over her where she stood, pausing to use a dermal regenerator on her shoulder, her palm, the back of her neck, and once, the bone knitter for a few ribs.

Gingerly, Seven set the tools aside and stared at Kathryn. Then she began to speak clear and low, each word enunciated to excess. “What you did. NEVER. Do that again.”

“Seven, as Captain, in that situation I made a choice to prioritize-“  
“NO, you made a choice as my partner, as my lover. You made an error as a Captain. You are- _Selfish and-_ ”

Kathryn, completely taken aback, cut in. “You’re out of line. Do you think I treat you any different than any other member of my crew? We’ve been on dozens of dangerous missions Seven, together, separate- You know I do a damn good job keeping my image as a fair Captain in shape. Not once have I given you special treatment, or hesitated to send you into hazardous situations. Frankly-“

“You will not interrupt me. I have not finished **your** _treatment_.” Seven crossed into Kathryn personal space, crowding her against the wall behind the bio-bed. The blond was towering over her, mouth set in a determined line.

“Do you think that the crew would have forgiven me, had we failed in retrieving you?”  
Kathryn made to protest, but Seven silenced her with a withering look. Placing her hands on Kathryn’s shoulders she continued with deadly calm.

 “What limited trust and friendship there is would have been shattered. Who would lead? Tuvok? ” then with a scoff, “Chakotay? The crew could not function properly with a fractured command team. _I_ would not function properly.”

“What if you were not dead, and we could not rescue you- had to leave you behind?”  
  
Seven turned Kathryn, firmly placing Kathryn’s hands against the bed. She stood behind her, wrapping her in a close embrace. “I would not stop trying to reach you. It would be illogical, a waste of resources. I would not remain on board, if you were not here.  Your goals are my goals. Do you think I would adhere to StarFleet Protocol if there was no Captain Janeway?” Seven’s fingers were tracing fractal patterns against Kathryn’s torso as she spoke softly into her red hair.  _Her words are brutal, but her touch…_

Kathryn closed her eyes as Seven’s lip pressed a kiss, just behind her ear. _She’s right, shit. shit shit.. I played the part of a lover, not a captain. I just I don’t know what happened I…_  “I wanted you to get out of there Seven. I couldn’t bear it…“ Her voice trailed off as Seven’s strong arm pulled her back into solid warmth.  
  
“Could not bear what? Not protecting your partner? Could not bear wondering if you had done something differently, any slight modification, alteration in behavior and you would have your lover in your arms instead of their absence in your bed?”  She buried her face in the side of Kathryn’s neck, inhaling. “ As a Captain, you would have used your resources to rescue me. You always come back for me. What recourse would I have to retrieve you?”

 Seven kneed Kathryn’s legs apart forcing some of her weight down on her, and leaning over to speak in her ear, “Your survival has always increased the chance and quality my own. From the moment you stepped onto that cube and made an alliance, it has been so.”  She pulled back and ran a hand from Kathryn shoulder blades down the length of her back and over the curve of her ass in the rough black work pants.

 “You will not make such a selfish decision again. My choice is to follow you.”  
  
Kathryn heard Seven’s voice catch, felt her grip shift- and gasped in surprise as Sevens hand came down across her rear. “You will not take my choice away. I cannot follow you if you are not here to lead.”

She gripped the table as Seven’s hand came down again. She wanted to turn around, to kiss her and apologize _, to taste her mouth and feel her skin the way you were half certain you never would again_ , but Seven had her squarely in place. So instead she settled with “Seven, I’m sorry.”

“I was afraid Kathryn.”

Her hand came down again, harder than before and Kathryn swallowed her response. She dropped her head between her arms and squeezed her eyes shut tight.  After a pause, another blow landed and this time she did make a sound, a soft, delicate moan as she released her breath through her nose. Seven didn’t miss the noise.

“Shall I continue with your treatment, Kathryn?”

 _We’re_ crazy _. After a close scrape we usually make love, but_ this… “I’m sorry seven. Yes.”

“Very well.” She did, and she continued to speak too.  
  
“I was ready to wait for you, I knew you would return for me.” She whispered into Kathryn’s ear, ending each sentence with a firm well placed smack.

“But you sent me on without you.” _Smack_.

“I did not know if I would ever hear your voice again.” _Smack_.

“I did not know if I could get you back.” Smack, _smack_.  
“I did not know what I would do if I did not.” _Smack._  
  
Kathryn broke under the next blow, arousal singing in blood, and she let a full force groan tear out of her chest.  Sevens voice was in her ear, her tongue hot along the curve of cartilage.

 “Kathryn, you must be quiet.” _Smack_. She was not. Seven’s left hand shifted from her shoulder, slid up to cradle her throat reverently, before settling across Kathryn’s mouth _. Smack_. Kathryn turned her head, took Seven’s metal plated thumb in her mouth  in a ragged inhale of breath, and sucked at the digit as the rest of the hand came to settle- to grip her jaw.

“I was ready to wait for you. Now, you will be waiting, and ready for me.”

 

*~

Seven toed one of Kathryn’s booted feet further out, widening the stance. She admired the perfect forty-five degree angle Kathryn’s back made, stoking her partner along her spine before resuming her course of action. She was focused, and painfully, painfully _something._

In the interim, while Seven had been transported ahead of Kathryn, she had extrapolated her whole future- _151 possible futures each one unacceptable_. She had met the surprised and disappointed faces of Mr. Kim and the transport crew, and explained what Kathryn had done. She watched them struggle with the system and had known in an instant exactly what her partner had chosen. _Seflish, willful, nearsighted._

She had felt anger then, and now, as she caressed the quivering subject of her ire in her hands, she found the emotion had boiled away. _Curious. As the desire to impart minor damage to her has not._ The hot feeling replacing her frustration and fear was coiled somewhere deep in her chest, and between her hips.

Kathryn’s muffled and keening cries wound the feeling taut and  she could feel its edge pressing hard against her groin. _This is an animal response. This is adrenaline._  She brought her hand down with a minute course correction.  Her fingertips landed high on the inside of the thigh and close to Kathryn’s sex. The resounding groan of pleasure was intensely satisfying. _This is good_.

Seven could feel the force per square centimeter that Kathryn’s teeth exerted against her thumb - _60psc-_ could measure the heat of her mouth _\- 37C-_ could detect her elevated pulse - _130bps-_. She felt powerful and light headed with the influx of information.

“ _I did not know if I would ever touch you again. Touch you while you were alive and warm and loving me._  “

When Kathryn apologized again, Seven realized she’d been so immersed in Kathryn’s responses, she had not noticed she was speaking out loud. She did not mind, if it made Kathryn move in a sinuous _living_ arch against her, made her rock back _alive_ to receive the impact. _I want more._

 _Evidently, so does Kathryn,_ Seven noted as she nimbly unfastened her trousers to a chorus of affirmation and slipped her hand down to palm Kathryn’s mound. Kathryn felt slick and warm against her hand, the heat- and scrape of her partner’s teeth against her thumb drove her own arousal higher. She adroitly navigated past a thin cotton obstacle, sunk her fingers in and- _oh my darling Kathryn. I will not keep you waiting long, not if this is my welcome._ She was momentarily dazed by the feeling of Kathryn’s body - _fingers- both hands- inside,_ that she retested her forehead against the torn fabric of Kathryn’s shoulder. Seven held her right hand still, and when Kathryn twitched her hips back in a desperate anticipatory flex of muscle, Seven relented. She withdrew, and carefully, slowly, turned Kathryn to face her.

She took Kathryn in; her pupils blown wide with desire, the flush of her skin under her freckles and the tracks of tears, now dry against her face still smudged with dirt. Her bottom lip trembled.  
  
“Seven, love me, _please_.”

Seven took her face in her hands and kissed her brow, her eyelids, the tip of her nose and licked the salt of a tear still clinging to a fringe of eyelash.  “Yes.”

Kathryn stood on tiptoe to press her mouth against hers and Seven let Kathryn set the pace, let her lover’s tongue into her mouth and pulled her close.

“Kathryn?” She mumbled against her throat, leaving small teasing bites.

“Mhhm, don’t stop…” Hips canted against her own and Seven fought to stay afloat  
  
“Do you wish to make love here, in the medical bay?”

Seven thought her heart skipped several beats when Kathryn’s eyes met hers. _Devious, stubborn, willful,  and absolutely mine_.

“They will think we did, regardless.” She scooted back, seating herself on the bio-bed and drew Seven close, her legs around her waist.

“Besides,” her smoky alto purred into Seven’s ear, “Weren’t you telling me just last night that you wanted to have me in every room on this ship?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and suggestions are welcome :)


End file.
